Imca
Imca (イムカ Imuka?), also known as "Ace" or "Number 1," is a Darcsen heavy weapon specialist whose village was destroyed by the Valkyria and she is seeking revenge. No matter what the situation she always uses her prized weapon, Var, which can be outfitted to suit all infantry classes. History Imca was born within a small village in Imperial territory called Tiluca, close to the Gallian border. After her home was lost to the attack of a Valkyria, she began a solitary journey, believing in self-reliance above all else. She devoted herself to training her body and mind, as well as a continual process of upgrades and modifications to her personally-designed weapon, Var. In teaching herself about the world around her through experience she has extensive knowledge about both nature and combat, but tends to oversimplify things at times. This extends to her hate of mushrooms, which she believes are all poisonous to the point where even looking at one is disagreeable to her. After a time she crossed into Gallia, and was later placed in the Nameless by Ramsey Crowe. At the beginning of Valkyria Chronicles 3: Unrecorded Chronicles, Imca is the longest-serving member among the Nameless. At the dawn of Kurt Irving's command over the Nameless, Imca persisted in her solitary ways, often acting independently and moving to positions far from support with only her great strength and skill ensuring her survival. Slowly but surely she began to put more trust in Kurt's planning, being one of the last members of the 422nd to call him by name rather than "7." Imca's childhood experience within the Empire proved of vital importance when the squad was ordered to cross the border and attack a small enemy base near where Tiluca had once stood. After the 422nd encounters Militia Squad 7 during joint action against Calamity Raven, Imca strikes up a conversation with Isara Gunther, the two young Darcsen women sharing their thoughts and expertise. It was thanks to Isara's advice that Imca was able to modify Var to its strongest version, enabling its signature multi-lock feature. Later, when the two squads reunited during the battle at Naggiar, Imca reads into Welkin's silence and deflection about Isara that the worst has happened, and personally gives her a three-volley salute with Var. However, despite her personal preparation Imca was not ready to encounter a true Valkyria, freezing in fear after a display of power from Selvaria Bles at the fortress of Ghirlandaio. With emotional support from Kurt, Imca began to regain her confidence, but her long-nursed anger and sadness became misdirected when Riela Marcellis first used her Valkyria powers to save the squad from Gallian pursuit. The sight of transformed Riela caused Imca to fly into a rage, and she would have surely killed Riela if not for intervention from Kurt. Her last attempt at fulfilling her vow for revenge saw her infiltrate Ghirlandaio Fortress alone in search of Selvaria. Darcsen and Valkyria fought on even terms for a time, with Selvaria impressed that Imca could keep up with her, but when Selvaria began to unleash her full power the match turned decidedly in her favor. Selvaria let Imca leave with her life, and the timely arrival of the 422nd ensured she was not overwhelmed by Imperial troops. Soon after, though, Selvaria's taking of her own life through the Final Flame cost Imca her object of revenge, seemingly invalidating her purpose in life. Kurt, however, was there again to support her, and the pair's relationship turned into a full-fledged romance (provided the player chooses for Kurt to interact with her instead of Riela) that continued through the 422nd's remaining efforts against Calamity Raven and its disbandment. After the conclusion of the war between Gallia and the Empire, Imca takes a new path in life, raising orphaned children alongside Kurt. Gallery Category:Sega Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Debut Category:All Characters